character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Metal Sonic is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's greatest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. It was deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching Sonic's. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B,likely''' 5-A''' | At least 5-A | 4-A,possibly higher Name: Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic CD Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Skills, Flight, Most of Sonic's basic abilities (Homing Attack, Spin Dash, etc.), Power Mimicry, Chaos Energy manipulation, ESP, Invisibility, Shapeshifting and Gravity Manipulation (Via Color Powers), Can generate shields and fire a powerful beam from it's chest cavity | Likely all the same abilities as base, Also acquires shapeshifting abilities and the ability to copy other characters' abilities | All abilities drastically enhanced, Flamethrowers, Homing missiles, Can launch it's fingers as missiles which encase their target in a crystal sphere, Preventing movement or action, The ability to freeze time using Chaos Control. Attack Potency: Planet level+,likely''' Large Planet level''' (Created by Robotnik/Eggman to be able to match Sonic in every regard) | At least Large Planet level (Copied the Life-form data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Chaotix, Team Dark and Chaos, teams that consist of Planetary beings) | Multi-Solar System level '(Vastly superior to all of Eggman's inventions which includes the Final Egg Blaster),possibly '''higher '(Eggman had doubts that the Chaos Emeralds could stop it) 'Speed: '''At least 'FTL '''(Flew from Little Planet to Earth in a broken down state clocking in at least 2.7 Times FTL), likely '''Massively FTL+ (Almost exactly on par with Sonic in speed, raced with him at least two times, can use its V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to accelerate equal to or exceeding his speed though only for a short bursts.) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+,'''possibly higher (Kept pace with Team Super Sonic) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class M (Can lift and hurl airships from Eggman's fleet) Striking Strength: Planet Class,likely''' Large Planet Class''' | At least Large Planet Class | Multi Solar System Class,possibly higher Durability: Planet level+,likely Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level,possibly''' higher (Even incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do no real damage to it. After completion, even normal attacks from Super characters by themselves couldn't damage it; only the Team Blast of Team Super Sonic could damage it. Team Super Sonic even commented on its astounding resilience) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Up to Hundreds of meters with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Whatever data it's programmed within base. Gained full sentience and independence as Neo Metal Sonic, after which it overthrew and kidnapped Eggman and set off the entire plot of Sonic Heroes by manipulating 12 characters into chasing and fighting a false Eggman while copying their abilities and data to gain the power to conquer the world and defeat Sonic once and for all. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: In base form, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's most formidable enemies in his universe. Metal Madness was able to take on all the base forms, while Metal Overlord had to be defeated by the Super Forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Key: Metal Sonic | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness/Metal Overlord Note: While Metal Overlord did fight against Super Sonic and empowered versions of Tails and Knuckles,he reached this level of power by copying the Life-form data of 4 groups of Planetary beings and increasing his bulk with the debris from the Final Fortress. This method logically would've be sufficient enough to reach such levels of power. Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Thatsonicguy108